Fake fiancé
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Dawn told a little white lie, and now Buffy must get a fiance soon. but who will it be? spuffy,of corse. complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is my first story. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: blah. Blah, blah, I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer or anything related to it. Blah blah, joss is god, blah blah.

**Fake fiancé**

"No, I won't do it. I don't care. No! don't look at me like that," Buffy argued.

"Buffy I know it's a little … um", willow tried.

"Gross, disgusting, morally wrong, probably illegal, and so not going to happen," Buffy supplied.

"Yeah… but think of dawn. I know she made a mistake," willow continued, ignoring Buffy's snort "but, this is the only way. Especially after what happened last time;" Buffy grimaced. LAST time she almost lost Dawn. She completely messed up with the social worker. Buffy sighed.

"Why can't my life ever be normal?" Buffy asked.

"Come on, Buffy," willow said, knowing that she was close to winning this argument.

"He won't agree," Buffy said.

"Yes he will. Besides he likes dawn," willow said.

"What about the blood and the sunlight," Buffy said.

"We'll tell them he has a disorder and we'll hide the blood!" willow said a little harsher then she meant. Buffy already knew this, but she kept arguing. It was getting a bit frustrating watching her friend fight this. She had been doing better then last time but still really needed the help, and she knew Buffy did not mind being around him. Willow had even started to suspect Buffy had more then friendly feelings towards him. But couldn't understand why she denying it. Hopefully this would help make her see a different side of him. Buffy dissevered to be happy.

"Come on it's are only choice", willow said a bit kinder.

Buffy gave another sigh, this one bit bigger then the last and said "fine. But you're asking him".

"I already did. He will be here at six, have fun. Ohhh," willow said, "xander and I will be here before we leave, to say goodbye". She then walked out the door leaving a very nervous slayer on the couch. But Buffy couldn't help noticing it wasn't because of the social worker.

He was smiling as he packed his bag. He couldn't believe his luck. Willow had just left an hour ago, which meant it was almost time to go meet his fiancé. It still felt like some kind of dream for him He was still a little shocked. He kept going over it in his head. He was going to be engaged to the women he loved. This was his chance to show her how it could be with them. He was not going to screw this up. He was going to be absolutely perfect. Plus, he got to help the nibblet out, too. He thought of the girls he loved. Spike's smile grew wider as a walked out of his crypt and into the cemetery.

A/n: okay, please tell me what you think. I have low self esteem and need others to tell me who I am, if I'm good, and what I you should, do know little things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: wow! Thank you. So much. You guys are wonderful. I am glad you like it.

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

Chapter 2:

"Where_ is_ he?" Buffy said, as she paced back and forth in her living room. Spike still wasn't there, and the social worker could be there any minute. They weren't sure when exactly she was coming. It was supposed to be a surprise visit anytime during that week she could arrive any moment, starting at 6:00 that night. And spend a few days with them to decide if dawn was in a safe home. It seemed a little strange to Buffy that they could do something like that, but she didn't want to take any risks. This was her last chance at proving she was a fit parent for dawn.

"Chill out. He'll be here soon," dawn said from the couch.

Buffy glared at her. "ohhh, don't even get me started. This is your fault in the first place."

Dawn tried to look innocent. "Me?", she squeaked.

"Yes, you! Who else told the social worker I had a fiancé?", Buffy asked.

Dawn looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure why she did it. The social worker she talked with was just so annoying. She asked all this stupid questions. And she talked about Buffy as if she was a bad parent. Then started talking about all the not-so-good things going on in their life. She made it seem like Buffy couldn't handle things. So dawn thought they would look better if they had some one helping them out. It wasn't her fault that xander wasn't going to be in town this week. Anyway she was glad spike was doing it. She liked spike. She also noticed something going on with her sister when ever he was around. Dawn wasn't sure any one else had noticed this, except maybe willow. But she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure Buffy noticed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dawn looked up. Buffy stopped pacing. Both girls visibly paled.

"It can't be spike. He doesn't knock." Buffy whispered. Then putting on her best smile she went to open the door.

a/n: sorry it's so short I will try to write something longer next time. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: thanks so much. I love hearing from you all. O.k. to answer spuffygurl11's question: it's sort of made up. Everything that happened in season six happened, except I am pretending that Buffy and spike never got together. It is set sometime after the episode: _gone_. So, in my story Buffy is just stressed-out because of being back, having to deal with paying bills, and Dawn and the social worker, and denying her feelings for….oops. I said too much. Anyway, I am also going to use another character that doesn't appear until later episodes, but I will explain that later. And for this chapter anything in italics will be thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any thing having to do with Buffy.  (Now I am sad).

Chapter three:

As Buffy went to answer the door Dawn ran into the kitchen, not wanting to face the social worker sooner then she had to.

"Good luck", dawn said before she disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

"Coward", Buffy whispered.

Whatever Buffy had been expecting to be behind the door, was nothing to what she was faced with. It was in fact spike. But not the spike Buffy had grown no know over the years. He had lost his duster, boots, and black jeans, and shirt. Instead he was dressed in kaki pants, and a light blue long sleeved shirt, which made his electric blue eyes stand out even more then usual. His hair was not slicked back, but was left loose and curly. But the biggest difference was the look in his eyes. They looked so sincere, even a little afraid, but with a look of determination. Buffy stood shocked, and staring at this man who looked so different then the one she meet four years ago. He looked so calm, and innocent. But, then of course he spoke.

"See something you like?" he said with a smirk. Reverting back to his usual attitude. _'Oh great job, mate. Not even in the door yet and already pissing her off',_ spike thought.

Buffy was brought back to reality with his words.

"You wish", she shot back. Already feeling the anger rise inside of her. But it was more from the embarrassment of being caught staring then anything else. Her whole body was becoming tense. _'This is never going to work'_, she thought _' why does he bother me so much'_. Deciding it would be better to leave before a fight started she turned to walk away, and just leave him standing in the door way. Then his hand wrapped around her wrist. She felt her heart speed up. He turned her around so they were just inches apart. Then he looked at her curiously for a while.

"You okay? He asked gently, stepping even closer. "If something is wrong, or you need anything, you know you can tell me, right?" He was so close she could feel his breath on her. 'Why_ does he breathe? He doesn't have to', _a very random voice in Buffy's head asked. Buffy frowned, thinking about it. Spike saw her frown and backed away. He looked at her a little longer then turned and went into the kitchen. Buffy stood there, more then a little confused.

As she went to the kitchen she bumped into the table and knocked over a picture. It was of her and her friends. As she looked at it she started thinking about things. About everything that had happened since she got back. It was hard at first. Everyone asking if she was going to be okay, and always worrying about her. She smiled as she remembered the night. Just after she had gotten back. She had heard willow and Giles arguing. She stepped out side for some air. And there he was. Just standing there like he was waiting for her.

"Why are always around when I am miserable?", she had asked him.

Buffy smiled again. He always was. Always there to help, and even bring comfort. Who knew how many times he had saved dawn, especially over the summer. Spike and Dawn had formed a friendship. So had he and the Scooby's. Well not exactly a friendship, but an understanding. He was always helping them. He was at almost every meeting. Even xander had accepted him. Although he would never admit it. They enjoyed insulting each other. They got along._' Then why can't I'_, Buffy thought, _'why do all the little things he do annoy me so much. Why does he drive me crazy?'._ She let out a frustrated sigh. Then it hit her. With such force it made her dizzy. She understood why she couldn't – no wouldn't accept him. Why she felt so funny when he was around. Why she was fighting this so much. Suddenly Buffy felt very weak. But before she could think about it more, spike and Dawn walked out of the kitchen.

"Buffy", dawn said, "spike wants to know where to put his stuff".

"Wha- oh, okay", said Buffy as she set the picture down on the table and walked to the stairs. She didn't look at him when she spoke.

"Follow me", she said going up the stairs with very weak legs. Buffy was so distracted with her thoughts she didn't see the way dawn was smiling. Nor did she notice as Dawn went over to the phone.

A/n: I have to tell you that I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Sorry if it is a little awkward. I have started on the next chapter and I feel a lot better about that one. Tell me what you think .oh and also I am not sure if those were exact words from the episode flooded. If I am wrong please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors. I will try to do better. I tried to make it longer. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter four:

It was seven when the phone rang, causing all three (well two people and spike) in the room to jump. When Buffy and spike got back down stairs, Dawn had suggested they watch TV. So they were all sitting on the couch, with Dawn in the middle and spike and Buffy on her sides. However, no one was really watching the TV. Buffy was still thinking about her new feelings for spike. Spike was wondering about Buffy. She had been acting funny lately, and was going to ask her about it. And Dawn was wondering if her plan was going to work. So when the phone rang they were all scared out of their thoughts. Buffy was about to get up to answer it when Dawn pushed her Down, and ran to the kitchen.

"I got it." She called. Leaving Buffy and spike on the couch, alone. Buffy was desperately trying to ignore spike. She wasn't ready to look at him yet. But, she could feel him staring at her. Her stomach filled up with butterflies. She was just about to turn and say something when dawn yelled.

"Buffy!" dawn called. Buffy got up, silently thanking her little sister. Buffy couldn't help but look at spike as she walked to the kitchen. He had slight frown on his face. Buffy wondered what he was thinking about, as she continued to the kitchen to see what Dawn wanted.

"Whats-up?" she asked Dawn when she got there.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" dawn asked with a smile, holding the phone in one hand, and covering the speaker with the other.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, it's Janice. She wanted to know if I could came over and spend the night," Dawn asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I", Buffy started, but Dawn interrupted.

"I know it is school night, but she just broke up with her boyfriend, and she really, really needs to talk someone. And the social worker probably won't come tonight, and if she does just lie, and say I am asleep or something," dawn said in one breath. But quickly regretted not thinking more about what she had just said.

"Dawn! Don't you remember how this whole thing started?" Buffy said.

"Sorry. Then just tell her where I am. Look she probably won't even come. And Janice really needs me. You can talk to her mom. Please, please, please" dawn begged her sister.

"I don't think it is a good idea", Buffy said.

"Please, please, Buffy. I can't just leave her. She sounded really upset. Just talk to her mom", Dawn said. And before Buffy could react Dawn had shoved the phone in her hand.

"I will be upstairs packing", Dawn said. And with that she ran out of the kitchen. Buffy sighed as she put the phone to her ear. She was getting a little worried about Dawn lying all the time. She was getting very good at it. Buffy could only think of one person who could be responsible for it. Thinking of spike caused her to realized with dawn gone she and spike would be all alone. Buffy suddenly felt very nervous, again.

Ten minutes later Dawn was waving goodbye to Buffy, as she got into the car. She turned to Janice.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it with out you" said a smiling Dawn.

"No problem. From what you told me those two can use all the help they can get", said Janice. Dawn was quite happy with herself. She had decided to try and see if anything would happen between them when they were alone. She knew spike loved her sister, and by the way Buffy was acting tonight it was obvious that she felt something too. She just hoped she wouldn't be too stubborn to admit it.

Back in the house spike grabbed the remote just as Buffy walked to the couch.

"So, what's on the telly?" he said as he flipped through the channels.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stood over him with her hands on her hips. The nervous felling quickly being replaced with one of annoyance.

"This is my house and that is my remote", she said.

"Ohh that's very sweet of you. That might just fool the lady. Kept talking to me like that and there is no way she couldn't think we were engaged" Spike said with a smirk.

"Whatever, just gives me the remote." Buffy said glaring at him

"No" he said simply and went back to flipping through the channels. Buffy was getting very upset. She lunged for him with lighting fast sped, but he was a little quicker, and she hit the sofa with an: "oomph". This just enraged her more. Buffy ran up the stairs after a laughing spike.

She ran up the stairs two at a time, and made it to the top, just in time to she him disappear into her room. "our'" room her mind corrected. Suddenly the butterflies were back. So she and her butterflies slowly went in the room. She walked inside and looked around. She decided he might be in the closet. She reached for the handle with a shaky hand. She pulled it open quickly. She was met with nothing but her clothes.

She shut it and turned around. Suddenly a hand shot out and knocked her over. She could she spike running for the door and kicked his legs out from under him. She was on him in a flash. He held the remote out over his head. She scooted up his body and tried grabbing the remote, wriggling around as she did so. Spike suddenly became very aware of how tight his jeans had become. Buffy must have noticed to because she stopped moving. They just sat there staring at each other. Buffy noticed that spike wasn't breathing. This was fine with her because she didn't think there was enough air for both of them, anyway.

The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. She moved closer to him, as they kissed, and Spike groaned. He was trying to be good, but if she kept doing that. Fortunately (or unfortunately) he didn't have to think about that anymore, because the door bell rang downstairs, and she pulled away. They looked at each other before she got up and ran down stairs, adjusting her hair and shirt. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn there was a smile on her face.

A/n: well what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I wrecked my moms car and I am actually grounded, but she isn't home right now so I thought I'd try and write. Cross your fingers I don't get caught.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything else.

Chapter five:

Spike took a few calming breathes. He couldn't help but smile himself as he walked down stairs, even though it was xander at the door.

"Spike' xander said.

" 'lo whelp", he said to xander, then turned to willow "red", he said with a nod. Then he looked over at Buffy. She was looking down, so he just shrugged and walked out of the room, leaving them to their goodbyes. Spike looked around the kitchen for blood while he listened little pieces of conversation. He wasn't really paying attention until his name came up. He stopped looking in the fridge. He chuckled to himself as they lowered their voices. He was vampire so he could still hear fine. However they weren't talking about him anymore. They were talking about Buffy. Spike swelled with pride when he heard what xander was saying.

"You so look happy, and relaxed. If this were me I'd be freaking out. I mean … oww." xander had said when willow had kicked him.

'So I wasn't imagining her smile', spike thought to him. 'Stupid wanker' spike then thought about xander. Xander wasn't so bad. He and spike were getting along pretty well, but xander could be a complete moron sometimes. they continued the conversation on about something else, and spike went back to the fridge. As he picked up a milk carton to look behind it he began to frown. What did the kiss mean? Was she finally giving him a chance? They were getting along better .Although she was acting weird around him, lately. With a sigh he shut the fridge to look in the freezer. He decided he would have to try even harder to be civilized. Maybe it would work. He heard the front door shut and decided that they need to talk so he shut the freezer, and walked into the living room. Buffy was already up- stairs though. So spiked walked over to the couch and turned on the television by hand, because the remote was still up-stairs. He sat on the couch and sighed.

Spike woke up to the sound of the shower. He had fallen asleep on the couch. 'good thing the curtains were shut. Or I'd be burnt' spike thought thankfully. An idea suddenly came to him and he ran to the kitchen.

Buffy stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around her was and went to the mirror. She was going as slow as possible, because she didn't want to face spike yet. She was grateful he had not come up last night. It left her some time alone to think about things more. She had come to a decision. She was going to tell spike today, but it did not have to be now, so she slowly picked up the brush and began to brush her hair. Nearly forty-five minutes later when she could think of nothing else to do Buffy went down stairs. A strange smell hit her and she followed it into the kitchen, where she saw spike. And the butterflies were back. Before she could say anything, spike turned around and moved her into a chair. Then he set a plate down in front of her.

"Do you like bacon?" spike asked awkwardly. He was getting a little nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good plan. Ever since she had come down stairs she had a strange look on her face. What if she got mad? Or didn't like it?

"y-yes …please." Buffy said. He put two pieces of bacon on her plate and then sat down.

"I didn't know you could cook." Buffy said, knowing what else to do.

"Yeah, well I was trying to have an excuse to burn your house down", spike said with a smirk. Not the best come back but it was enough. Both blondes let out the breathe they were unconsciously holding. The tension in the room flew out the window. Things were back to normal. Well almost, because to spike's great surprise Buffy began to laugh, and pick up a fork. Spike sat there watching the women he loved eating the food he made her, and laughing at his joke. 'This is the best it's gonna get', spike thought both feeling great joy, and extreme sadness at this thought. As Buffy sat eating she thought about the man sitting across from her. He could be so sweet, and caring. He surprised her everyday. She decided to tell him. She put the fork down and looked up at him.

"spike, ummm, ok, this might sound a little strange, and it probably might not be the best time to say it, I'm not really even sure how to, I mean if you even still,…but you've been so helpful lately, and I can't help but notice… anyway I've been feeling, umm," Buffy stammered.

She knew she looked like an idiot, but this was harder then she thought. Spike sat there smiling at Buffy. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he thought she looked adorable. He could tell she was nervous though, and began to interrupt her, but the phone interrupted him first. Buffy ran to it and picked it up before it could finish the second ring.

"Hello", she said, her voice cracking. "Oh, hi, dawny. What? No….no… dawn!" she looked down at the phone in her hand a little shocked. Dawn had practically hung up in her face. Buffy felt the anger rise up inside of her, as she slammed the phone down. She turned to find spike staring at her with a confused look on his face. Buffy just turned around and ran out of the kitchen. But spike grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He looked into her eyes.

"You ok?" , he asked, with the same look in his eyes as last night. "your acting weird", he continued.

"Me? _I'm_ acting weird? You're the one stealing remotes, and trying to burn my house down. Just leave me alone, before I stake you!" she shouted. All of her anger with her self, and dawn coming out. It was the first time in a long time she had threatened to stake him. 'Just when I thought I had a chance', spike thought, getting angry himself. And before he knew it the words were out of his mouth.

"Hey, don't blame your problems on me! Maybe if you weren't such a bitch you could keep a man, or your sis wouldn't have stay a her friends house all the time. And it's not my fault your too incompetent to take care of things around here. I'm doing you the favor!" spike said.

As soon as the words were out he instantly regretted them. He looked down as he stood there waiting for the blow. But when she didn't hit him he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. He began to apologies, but she collapsed on the floor and began sobbing. Wanting to comfort her, but not wanting to make her mad spike just patted her on the back. But the moment she felt his hand on her back she leaned into him. Spike taking this as a good sign wrapped both arms around her.

"I'm sorry Buffy", spike whispered in her ear.

Maybe it was because he had used her name, or maybe it was because he was so close, or sounded so sincere, but for whatever reason Buffy found her self kissing spike, again. She hadn't realized how much she had enjoyed it last time. And it was even better this time. Spike was also enjoying himself. Actually they were both enjoying them selves so much that neither heard the door bell ring. Nor did they notice when a tall lady in a business suit entered the kitchen. Infact it took several loud coughs to get them to stop.

A/n: Whew! I didn't get caught. Alright guys I risked a lot for this chapter so please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hey thank u all for the reviews. I got another chance to update! Oooh, and Willow and Tara aren't living in Buffy's house in my story.

Disclaimer: not mine!

Chapter six:

Both Buffy and spike jumped off the floor and turned to face a tall blonde lady in a business suit.

"Miss Summers I presume?" she said with a snotty tone, while l looking Buffy up and down with a look of disapproval. Buffy was paralyzed. She just gulped, unable to produce any words. She wasn't ready yet.

"Yes, and I am William. Nice to meet you miss…" spike said politely waiting for her name.

"Miss Mirando," she supplied looking spike up and down with a look completely opposite of the one she gave Buffy. Buffy who was now trying to get over the shock of spike being polite was also starting to feel a pang of annoyance towards this woman. _'Is she coming on to him?_' Buffy thought.

"Yes, Miss Mirando. Please excuse us we just had a moment to ourselves and … "spike said smiling at the lady. Then he gave her a wink. Buffy had seen enough. She jumped in between the spike and the lady (who had not stopped staring at spike), and turned to spike.

" spi…umm… s..Sweethaert", she said with a fake smile "will you call dawn and tell her to come home, while I show Miss Mirando her room." Buffy said still smiling.

"Can't luv. I don't know the number there. Why don't we switch?" he said stepping around Buffy and offering Miss Mirando his arm. '_Is she jealous_?' spike thought, as Miss Mirando took his arm.

"Come on, Miss Mirando, this way" he said leading her out of the kitchen, stopping by the door to pick up her bags. Buffy watched as she didn't let go of his arm even as spike bent to pick up the bags. If were human he never would have been able to mange all the bags with one had. '_How long is she staying?_' Buffy thought already hating this woman.

"Please, call me Melissa" she practically purred at spike. Buffy found herself feeling relieved that she finally had to let go of his arm as they walked up the stairs. She really didn't like _Melissa_. She hated the way she looked at her, the way she looked at spike, and for interrupting them earlier in the kitchen. But knew she had to keep her happy or she might not get to keep Dawn. Trying to calm down, she took a deep breath, and pick up the phone.

Melissa was only there a few hours and Buffy was already ready to kill her. She didn't even spend the whole time with her. When Dawn came home Melissa took Dawn away for a while to talk. Buffy was so nervous. She kept having all these doubts. She decided what she was going to make for dinner wasn't good enough and went out to buy something else. When she got back she found spike Dawn, and Melissa all sitting in the living room laughing. She suddenly felt jealous at seeing spike laughing with another woman. Not being able to stand looking at the way Melissa was sitting so close to spike, and kept accidentally touching him, she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to start dinner", she said spike started to get up.

"Here let me help you, luv" spike said,

"No, no you stay here and _entertain_ our guest." She said, putting on a sickeningly sweet smile and running into the kitchen, before he could protest.

Spike held back a smile as he sat back down. '_She looks so cute when she is jealous_' spike thought. Dawn watched her sister make a fool out of her self. She could tell Buffy was jealous. _'Finally, maybe she is realizing her feelings' _Dawn thought. But Dawn couldn't understandBuffy. _'Like spike would ever look at another woman'_. She knew he was just trying to be friendly, but this woman was worse then her friend Adrienne. And, that girl was a slut. She threw herself at anything that walked. But Dawn wasn't too worried she knew spike was just making Buffy jealous. Maybe there was something so could do about Melissa.

"Dinners ready" she called out from the kitchen. Everyone in the living room got up and moved to the dinning room. Melissa went to sit next to spike and Buffy nearly knocked her over to get to the seat first. This caused Melissa to frown, dawn to laugh, Buffy to turn red but still hold her head up, and spike to smirk through the whole dinner. After dinner they went to watch a movie. Melissa said that she wanted them to all act natural. She brought in note pad and a pencil to take notes, which caused Buffy to get nervous all over again.

Spike saw this and stood behind the couch and began rubbing her shoulders. She began to tell him to stop, but then Melissa came and sit down on the couch next to her and she just leaned back to enjoy it. Spike felt her relax and began rubbing slower and harder. Buffy let out a little moan and every one turned to look at her. She turned bright red and looked down. Spike just chuckled, kissed her on the head and then moved to sit on the floor with Dawn, not wanting to be in the middle of the two women.

After a while Dawn got tired and went up to bed. As soon as she was out of sight Melissa turned another page in her note pad.

"So, how long have you known each other?'" Melissa asked looking only at spike.

"Six years", they both answered. Buffy looked over a spike who smiled and winked at her. They actually hadn't prepared for this part, but if they stuck close enough to the truth it might just work. Spike apparently didn't want to risk it, because he suddenly stood up, and yawned.

"It's getting late. I am heading to bed. You can find your room again, right, Melissa." spike said smiling at her.

"Yes thank you. I think I'll stay up a bit longer if you don't mind", she said smiling right back. Buffy was getting madder and madder by the second. He was just going to leaver her there alone.

Then, with out a word and as if were the most natural thing in the world spike slipped his hand in Buffy's and lead her up the stairs.

A/n: I love this chapter. I hope you like it too. And I just made up dawns friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy.

Chapter 7:

Half-way up the stairs he turned around and said goodnight to a very jealous Melissa, then lead Buffy up the rest of the stairs. Buffy felt as if she were in a dream. She was floating. Their hands fit in each others perfectly. It felt so right to Buffy. He walked them to their room, and turned around and locked the door. They just stood there still holding hands. Spike looked a little nervous wanted to say something but he did not want to say anything to make her stop holding his hand. But he felt he needed to explain why he locked the door so he said that he did not want Melissa snooping or something. Apparently he did not trust her either. That made Buffy's feelings toward him grow even more.

She pushed spike down on the bed, and covered him with her body. She began kissing him wildly. She want to tell him how she felt right then, but was feeling so strongly that all she could manage was few 'thank you' s in between kisses. Suddenly spike pushed her off him and got up from the bed.

"You don't have to do that", spike said in a monotone, heading towards the door. Buffy sat on the bed wondering what just happened. Why did he push her away? He looked almost… hurt. What had she done? Then she got it. He thought she was just thanking him for what he did down stairs. She quickly got up from the bed and grabbed him back in side the room, but in her eagerness to make him understand she pulled a little too hard, and sent him to the ground.. She again jumped on him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"You are a wonderful, sweet, caring, **_gorgeous_** person, and I am sorry I did not see it before. But I do now, and this isn't like… Some tip, or something. I have seen it… I have seen _you_ for a long time, and maybe I want to kiss you." She told him, not quite getting to her point. Spike was shocked. '_She called me person'_, spike thought in a slight daze. Buffy leaned in and kissed him again. He began kissing her back, but not all the way. Whatever she felt it wasn't love, and he could never have her. He tried again to stop her, but this time with his words.

"Luv, I am trying to be good but if you keep moving like that…." he growled, voicing his thoughts from yesterday.

"Like what?" Buffy said, with a smile, pushing her hips down. Spike growled again and pushed her away, unable to stand it any longer.. He wanted her. But he wanted all of her. He could never have her, and he wasn't going to be used by her. Buffy sighed. _'Man, he's stubborn'_ she thought. She knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Look, lately I have been having these feelings for you. I realized I care for you. I think… I love you." she said in one breathe.

And that was it, there she was, Buffy the vampire slayer telling William the bloody that she loved him. Sitting there waiting for a reaction, as vulnerable as a child feeling scared and alone, afraid of what would happen next. And in the few seconds it took spike to look in her eyes, and decide if he believed her or not, Buffy's head quickly filled with thoughts of doubt. Was it a mistake? Will he believe me? Does he even feel the same? Buffy now armed with these with petrifying thoughts, began to regret her decision, and started to get up, completely ashamed and embarrassed. Only to be pulled back down, by an utterly ecstatic spike. Apparently he believed her. He quickly flipped them so he was on top. He began kissing her all over. Moving from her lips, to her chin, and down to her neck. He stopped there, and looked up into her eyes.

"Say it again", he mumbled. She smiled at him and caressed his face with her hand. Still starring into his eyes she said "spike, I love you". Then he was back to kissing her all over. Buffy was finally glad that he was not holding back, and was very disappointed when he moved away from her. _'Now what?_' she thought.

She looked up to see he was standing at the window. Before she could question him he walked over to her and picked her up. Then he jumped out the window and walked down the street with Buffy still in his arms. Buffy was so intent on the feel of his strong arms around her, that It wasn't until he kicked his crypt door open and cared her in like she was his bride, that asked him what he was doing. It was not in a demanding or sarcastic way. It was full of trust, love and curiosity. Spike noticed this and couldn't help but begin kissing her again. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear, before he whispered, "I don't want any more interruptions. I want you, and only you."

"You have me", Buffy said, looking into his eyes, before his lips came crashing down on hers. How they managed to get down stairs and into the bed is anyone's guess. But they did. And they stayed there for a long time.

Buffy woke up wrapped up in spike arms. She smiled, and snuggled closer to him. She felt content, and happy. Spike hugged her tighter, as she snuggled to him. He had woken up earlier to watch her sleep. He still could not believe she was his. He was not going to let her go, ever. Buffy knew he would stand with her through what ever she had to face. With that thought, Buffy became very aware that they had stayed out much later then they should have. They had to get back to the house before any one woke up. So with all of her will power she untangled herself from spike and got up. Causing him to moan loudly, and try to pull her back to him.

"Spike, we have to get back. The sun is almost up" Buffy said, pulling her self away from him, and looking for her clothes. He pouted a little but got up. Once they were dressed they ran all the back to the house, smiling the whole way.

Buffy and spike made it home just before sunrise. No one noticed they were gone. The next morning Buffy got a very interesting call. Apparently Melissa was a fraud. Some one (cough dawn cough) had called to complain about her, and she was brought to their attention. Melissa had worked for them, but was fired three weeks ago, for sexual harassment charges. They said they were very sorry and would be sending the proper authorities over to get her.

By the time they got there Melissa was more then willing to go with them. Buffy wondered if maybe it would become a habit of hers to scare social workers. It was very fun. Although it was really spike who did it. Flashing her very _toothy_ smile. However that was not the case because the next social worker was very kind, and approved of Buffy, and her family. Spike was accepted into the gang with only slight resistance at first. After a while Buffy and Spike decided to make their engagement real.

A/n: well that's it. I hate endings. I suck at them. SO SORRY. But I feel pretty good with the story, over all. Please tell me if u liked it. I especially like that part about Melissa in the end. He He. I might write another story if any one would be interested, but I have no Ideas yet.


End file.
